


Silence

by Lannakitty



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-29
Updated: 2010-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lannakitty/pseuds/Lannakitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John in the infirmary in Echoes, recovering from blown eardrums.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> _**Fic: Silence**_  
> **Title**: Silence  
> **Episode**: Echoes  
> **Summary**: _It wasn't so much that John couldn't hear anything, it was that he couldn't hear anything well._  
> **Pairing**: Elizabeth/John  
> **Rating**: NC-17  
> **Warning**: Smut  
> **Beta**: [](http://oparu.livejournal.com/profile)[**oparu**](http://oparu.livejournal.com/)  
> Disclaimer: I don't own stargate  
> For [](http://community.livejournal.com/notjustclosets/profile)[**notjustclosets**](http://community.livejournal.com/notjustclosets/) challenge. one of my episodes was **Echoes**. I wanted to play with missing one of the senses. I've kinda done Elizabeth, so now it was John's turn.

**  
Silence**

Elizabeth slipped back into the infirmary late that evening. The duty nurse was looking at her computer screen in a bored way. She was either filling in paper work or playing solitaire. Maybe even bejeweled.

She didn't notice Elizabeth as she walked in.

Elizabeth wandered over to where Rodney and John were sleeping. She supposed it was somewhat silly of her to be so quiet, since she was fairly sure hey couldn't hear anything still. She'd tried to get some sleep but their situation had weighed on her mind and, well, if she were honest with herself, she needed to see John.

She'd tugged on a pair of flannel pants and a hoodie and slipped out the door before she could stop herself. Now she was in the infirmary in the middle of the night. Feeling slightly self conscious, she pulled the curtain that separated John and Rodney's beds. Rodney was snoring slightly. She smiled and sat next to John.

She liked watching him sleep. It was one of the few times she could be guaranteed he wasn't getting into trouble offworld, or trying to yank her chain. She didn't mind when he did that, but sometimes he could go a little far. He was learning where the line was, or maybe she was just giving him more leeway.

Even in sleep, his hair still managed to stick up in all directions. The spikes wavered a bit as he breathed. Elizabeth's eyes drifted to his lips. They were parted slightly as he slept. She carefully leaned on the bed, watching him, needing to be near him. She guessed it was a delayed reaction to the close call he'd had earlier in the day.

She carefully slid her hand under his where it lay on the blanket. Part of her wanted to wake him and part didn't. It seemed this evening she couldn't help herself. John shifted in his sleep and Elizabeth watched to see if he woke. Her eyes drifted back to his lips. He was very good with them. She thought about their last time together and how wonderfully he'd used those lips. His lips and tongue and the long fingers she now held loosely .

Elizabeth shifted in her seat. They hadn't had a moment together for a few days now. She wondered if she wasn't being a little pathetic. John was injured and needed to recover. He'd be able to sleep with her again when this current crisis was over.

Thinking of him trapped under the ocean dying made her squeeze his hand involuntarily. John groaned and pulled his hand. She let it go reluctantly as he woke. He looked at her groggily.

"Eliz-" he stopped in the middle of saying her name. She put a hand on his lips. He was a little on the loud side and she didn't want to wake Rodney. She gently touched his ear and shook her head.

John sighed and nodded. He shrugged adorably and Elizabeth left her chair to sit on the edge of the bed beside him. She ran her fingers through his hair and leaned down to kiss him. The first touch of their lips were gentle, almost chaste. They were mindful of the infirmary and McKay sleeping on the other side of the thin screen.

John's hand dipped under the grey hoodie and skimmed up her side, drawing her closer to him. Her perch was awkward so she climbed up next to him on the bed. Skimming his hands along the edge of the silk tanktop she wore under the shirt, he hummed in appreciation.

Elizabeth pulled away and put a finger on his lips. John's eyebrows arched upwards and he mimed sealing his lips and tossing away the key. Elizabeth smiled and straddled his lap before resuming their kiss.

John's hands slid down her back and into her pants. He cupped her bottom, running his fingers over her panties. She deepened the kiss and braced herself on either side of his head. John's fingers slipped inside the black silk boxers she was wearing and pulled her against his groin. She could feel he was getting hard under her. She broke the kiss and arched an imperious brow at him. John grinned back, bold as anything. Elizabeth smirked and ground her hips into his. Her mouth fastened on his as she blocked his groan of pleasure.

John began to rub his hands along her skin. His hands want from her ass up her sides, brushing under her breasts then down again, over her thighs and back to her rear. Elizabeth's lips left his and nibbled along his rough jawline.

* * *

It wasn't so much that John couldn't hear anything, it was that he couldn't hear anything well. Sounds were muffled, as if he were hearing everything with giant cups on either ear. His ears still ached, but not as badly as they had before Carson had given him the good drugs.

Waking to Elizabeth had been a pleasant surprise. Making out was even better, but it was weird not to hear the little noises she made. Though, hes heepishly remembered Rodney _was_ next to them.

John broke the kiss and tried to breathe normally. He gestured to the curtain to remind her that they were in the infirmary and Rodney was right there.

Elizabeth considered the curtain for a moment before she slid off the bed. John saw his pants were beginning to tent under the sheets and tried to adjust so he wasn't so obvious. Damn, but he wished he were home now.

Elizabeth returned and John noticed that she'd pulled the other curtain around the bed, giving them suspicious privacy. She bit her lower lip and gave him a look that was an alluring combination of naughty and shy.

John watched in silence as she climbed back onto his lap and resumed kissing him. He was a little bewildered that she was being so bold. She sat back on his lap watching him. Elizabeth grabbed his hand and held it to her chest, tilting her head to one side. He guessed she was asking him to trust her.

He looked over at the curtain between his bed and Rodney's then back at Elizabeth. The look on her face was positively wicked now. She didn't show this side too often, but who was he to say "no" when she did. John pulled his hand back, pulling her with it. He kissed her slowly and let his hands wander back under her hoodie and silken night shirt.

John jumped when her hands touched his lower stomach, cool fingers skimming at the edge of the infirmary scrubs he'd been given. He hadn't noticed her pull the blanket aside. Elizabeth smiled against his lips as she let her fingers roam. Her hand slipped past his waistband and into the hole in his boxers.

John pulled back from the kiss and bit his lip as she long fingers danced over him. She lightly stroked upwards on the underside and then teased her fingers over the tip. She nibbled at his jaw as she slid her hands down then up from base to tip. John's hands fisted in the fabric of her shirt and in the thin sheets. His hips jerked off the bed and she playfully nipped at his ear.

He was trying hard to be silent. Rodney likely couldn't hear, but it'd be just his luck for McKay's hearing to return. There was also the night nurse to consider. John's eyes squeezed shut and his head fell back against the propped up bed as Elizabeth continued her slow torture.

His world had become one without sight or sound. He could only smell and feel. The light fragrance of her shampoo smelled like lilac. He could feel the soft puffs of breath against his neck and the moist warmth of her lips. He turned his head and her lips met his adding taste to his limited senses.

Elizabeth swallowed a small groan he couldn't stop. She kept slowly dragging her hand upwards along his shaft, ending with her thumb swirling around the base of the tip where he was most sensitive. She closed her hand around him and held him, withdrawing from the kiss. John slowly opened his eyes and focused on her.

She withdrew her hand, only to put it on his lips when he opened his mouth to protest. Silently she slid off the bed and tugged the blanket back. Elizabeth pulled at his knee and John swung his legs over the side of the bed.

Elizabeth stepped between his knees and grabbed at the fabric of his pants at the hips. She leaned forward and continued to kiss him languidly. John's hands slipped under her shirt and palmed her breasts. He enjoyed how they fit into his hands, her nipples contracting into tight pebbles of flesh on contact. She pressed into his grasp, closing the already small distance between them. Then she began to tug at his pants.

John broke for air and arched an inquisitive eyebrow as she worked the scrubs down. He reached for her pants but she batted his hands away playfully. She tugged at his pants and pouted a little. Giving her a somewhat bemused look he lifted up on his hands, allowing her to slide the pants down to his knees. He settled back on the bed and she reached inside his tented boxers, freeing him. She left him erect in the air and let her hands skim back up his chest to rest on either rough cheek. She leaned forward and kissed him deeply, pressing her body against his.

She drew back and held his face in her hands for an intense moment. The worry she had been hiding peeking out from behind the playful demeanor for just a moment.

John reached for her face with one hand, pulling her against him with the other arm. He crushed her to his chest as they kissed. John found her ear. "I love you," he said in what he hoped was a soft voice. He wasn't one to talk a lot about his feelings, but he'd mastered those simple three words, used them to try and convey everything he felt. Most days he didn't feel they were adequate, but they were the best he could do.

She nodded against his shoulder and clutched him just as fiercely. Her lips worked against his ear, but he couldn't hear her voice. She began to kiss him while her fingers lightly worked his cock. She kissed down the side of his neck and onto the plane of his chest. Her lips were warm through the thin fabric of the scrub top. She continued downwards until her lips hovered over the tip of his erection.

Slowly, extremely slowly, she circled the tip with her tongue. John's eyes rolled back and his lids flew shut as he grasped at the thin mattress of the bed. He loved surrendering to her for this. One hand moved upwards with light pressure while the other cupped him. Her lips surrounded him with the lightest suction while her tongue flicked along the underside.

John squeezed his eyes shut tighter and bit his bottom lip. His world became the rapid thud of his heartbeat and her mouth on his dick. She moved down further, her tongue sliding down the vein on the underside. Elizabeth's hand gently squeezed as she stroked him faster. John shook as he tried not to groan so the whole infirmary could hear him.

He was close. John unclenched one hand and ran it along her shoulder. The hoodie had become unzipped and was hanging off one shoulder. He slipped a hand into the opening and massaged the skin of her shoulder and back before drawing his hand up to her arm. Elizabeth let go of his balls and grabbed his questing hand. She laced her fingers with his, grounding him. John's other hand trembled on the bed. John squeezed her fingers in warning and forced himself not to call out as he came.

When John returned to himself, Elizabeth was tucking his softening cock back into his boxers. John dragged her up to him with the hand he was still holding. John's other arm circled around her slim waist, holding her firmly against his body. He let go of her fingers and ran them up her cheek to tangle with her hair while he kissed her. She tasted of him.

John's hand deftly untied the loose knot on flannel pants she was wearing. He skimmed his fingers over her lower abdomen, behind the waist-band of her boxer shorts and through the curls of her hair. Elizabeth widened her stance to allow his fingers better access. He found her wet and smiled against her lips as he slid fingers over her slick flesh.

Elizabeth was the one to break the kiss as her began to rub against her. Her neck fell to his shoulder, warm puffs of air ticked his skin as she began to pant. John's arm slid under her top. He splayed his hand against her back, pulling her closer as he worked his fingers along her clit. Elizabeth's hands clutched at his shoulder as she held on, her hips working in counterpoint to the motion of his fingers.

She buried her head into the side of his neck when he slipped two fingers into her. His thumb worked at the bud of nerves and the motion of her hips increased. It was an awkward angle for his hand, so he slid off the bed to readjust. John unzipped the hoodie the rest of the way and drew the loose fitting tank top aside so he could lick her breasts. He turned them so she was pressed against the bed. One arm flew out and grabbed the edge of the mattress for stability, the other fisted in his hair.

John hoped the motion of her hips against the bed wasn't making any noise. He could feel her inner muscles begin to flutter around his fingers. The hand in his hair tightened as she came against his fingers, back arching. John withdrew his hand then shoved her pants and the boxer shorts down. He lifted her onto the bed and kissed her while she relaxed . One hand massaged her hip, the other he licked slowly.

Elizabeth's green eyes lost some of the dazed look as she watched him clean off his hand. When he was done, John held her other hip and leaned in to kiss her. Then, much like she'd done earlier, he began to hiss down her front. John licked at her collarbone and trailed kisses unto the v of the rumpled tanktop. He lifted the garment and suckled each breast before licking between them. He kissed and licked his way down past her navel then lower still.

John felt her hands slide up his arms and rest on his shoulders as he licked her inner thigh. They had to be silent and he wouldn't have been able to hear her anyway. He guessed she'd had enough time to recover. Elizabeth's hips tilted as he licked her slit from top to bottom, her hands flying back to balance herself on the bed. John trailed on hand across her skin and inserted a finger as he worked her with his lips and tongue. A second finger joined the first then a third. Her hips were rocking and one hand flew back to his hair. He liked it when she grabbed his hair.

He curled his fingers and hummed softly against her clit. Her whole body tightened as she came again. John continued to work his fingers against her g-spot while he lapped at her clit. Finally the tremors subsided and she fell awkwardly onto the bed. John stood up from the half crouch he'd been in. He licked his fingers then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Elizabeth smirked lazily at him from the bed, apparently unable to move. John settled her shirt back into place and zipped up the grey hoodie. Elizabeth held out a hand and he helped her to her feet. She let him silently pull up her boxer shorts and her pants. John tied a loose knot back into the draw-strings and settled his hands on her hips. He caressed the skin just above her pants with his thumbs. Her hands rested on his shoulders. Their foreheads drew together and the held one another in the afterglow, glad they were together.

John yawned sheepishly. Elizabeth kissed him gently on the lips. She left his embrace and fixed the bed sheets. John jerked a thumb over his shoulder. The door wasn't behind him, but he hoped she'd get the point and help him sneak out of the infirmary and into her bed. She smirked and shook her head. John pouted but climbed into bed. Elizabeth tucked him in playfully, even fluffing his pillow while he pouted at her.

Elizabeth kissed him on the forehead but he grabbed her before she could leave. He drew his hand along her cheek as he kissed her deeply. They pulled apart and she was serious again. John rubbed his thumb over her lips and she smiled softly. She stepped away from him and he settled back into the pillows.

She turned away and he coughed to get her attention. When she looked back he shifted to the side and patted the bed. Her smile was wider this time, but she shook her head and was gone with a small wave.

John sighed and sank into the pillows, content.


End file.
